Unexpected Love
by katiryn1
Summary: -Spoiler Content- Desolation of Smaug. Tauriel and Kili's love and adventure through the realm of Middle Earth. -Elvish and Dwarvish (Khuzdul) found on websites and put together from lists.-
1. The Same World

Kili saw her loose an arrow at the Orc that had pinned him to the ground. Never before had he seen such beauty and fire in one spirit. That was his kind of woman.

He groaned in pain, leaving the world behind. The only thing he could hear was the melodious sound of Tauriel's voice. It was a soothing stream for his quenched soul.

He dreamed of her. He saw her in starlight and in rays of sun beams. She was glorious and he saw spirit in her eyes.

He awoke with a gasp and opened his eyes. In front of him stood she.

He murmured to her, "Could she love me?" and brushed his fingers together with hers.

She looked at him softly. She let go of the barriers of dwarf and elf. He saw her for who she was. Never before had she seen such a thing.

She whispered back, "She could, though it would be dangerous."

He looked at her and with humor in his eyes even in pain replied, "You would back down from dangerous?"

"Oh," she replied lowly, "I did not say that."

Kili smiled weakly and drifted off with dreams playing upon his mind.

Tauriel gazed at him sleeping. His black hair splayed perfectly on the table. She brushed her hand against his cheek and thought, Kili, if you only knew.

She walked out of Bard's house. The starlight was bright but she could not find rest in them.

Dwarf or not, she thought, Kili is a fine warrior and spirit. Legolas and Thranduil will not be pleased.

But then, who says they are always right. They are blinded by prejudice, she countered with herself.

"Tauriel?" Fili asked poking his head out the door.

She turned gracefully to him, waiting for what he had to say.

He stepped out onto the deck of the house and rubbed his beard in thought and slight nervousness.

"Ever since we had been captured, m'lady, my brother has grown very fond of you. They say elves can enchant any creature they cross. If the stories are true, then I will do everything in my power to protect my brother. If they are not, then I can only say this: when the elves hear of this, they will not be pleased. They will grow more hateful toward us and even cast out those they hold most dear."

He stepped closer to her and whispered so that only she could hear, "Do not give him hope if there is none."

Tauriel looked at him with coolness but inside she was in complete awe of his undying loyalty.

She finally spoke, "Truly, I am fond of Kili. He is unlike any that I have ever met. As his brother, you have pledged your undying loyalty to him…"

She paused for what she was going to say was hearsay to all elves.

"...And as his friend and healer, I pledge my loyalty and life to him. This I swear on my blades and bow."

Satisfied, Fili bowed and returned to the house to guard his still recovering brother. Tauriel sighed with resolve, putting her hand on her sword hilt. Tonight, she would hunt orc.

Tauriel crept silently from boat to land. She had commandeered the boat unnoticed.

She strung an arrow to her bow, waiting. Silence now all around her, she could hear the heavy steps and loud grunts of a hunting pack of orcs nearby. She lifted her bow and drew it back. With her elf eyes, she aimed and let fly. Swiftly, the arrow found its mark. The Orc squealed and then fell silent. The call of orc resounded both far and near as they heard a comrade fall.

Out of the night came two orcs at Tauriel. She unsheathed her daggers, and cut the first one down. The second one blocked her daggers and one clattered to the ground. With her free hand, she pulled out an arrow from her quiver and deftly plunged it into his neck. He fell at her feet as she twirled around and caught her dagger with another's. Her eyes widened at the sight of the blonde flowing hair and blue eyes that pierced souls.

"I thought you left," she remarked.

"No, you left!" came his voice. "Tell me what you see in such pathetic warriors. Tell me what you see in him!"

"Legolas, you know why."

Legolas looked at her almost wildly. He stepped toward her but was interrupted by more cries of orcs. He loosed an arrow without looking in the direction he shot. An orc thudded to the ground from its hiding place.

"Tauriel, my father will forgive such things."

She picked up her fallen dagger, turned on him, and raged, "Do you think Thranduil will care what happens to this world? We are a part of this world, Legolas! The dwarves are a hope to help rid the evil that grows and flourishes. No, your father has become sick like Thorin's grandfather. He may not covet gold but his mind has been twisted and has become unwise. He is blind, Mellon, and you will start to soon if you do not change."

Stunned at such a bold speech, Legolas looked as if in pain. He knew she was right though he did not like it but he was fond of her. With a twirl of both his daggers and a grim smile in her direction said, "Then let me come with you. Two bows are surely better than one."

She nodded and softened her demeanor.

"Now," she grinned, "Let's go hunt some orc."


	2. Farewells and Godspeed

Kili awoke and sat up with his elbows resting on the table. He saw hide nor hair of his kinsmen. It was the middle of the night and the sky was clear.

"Welcome, Kili, back to life."

He swung his legs over the edge and stumbled as his legs buckled from lack of use. He finally turned around and his breath was still stolen away by the sight of Tauriel. His smile slackened as he saw the sight of Legolas behind her. He moved with arrogance and superiority. He held his head with pride, his blonde flowing hair placed about him in perfection.

Kili bluntly stuttered out, "What's the prince who locked us up doing here?"

"He has come to help us."

"More likely kill us," said Kili's kinsmen as they overheard what she had said while walking into the small house of Bard.

"See here, dwarf. It will not pain me if I did but there are some who would," Legolas spat out.

Kili turned to Tauriel and caught himself from making a long speech about what he felt. Instead, he simply bowed and said, "My sword is yours," while gazing with his grey eyes at her.

Legolas did not miss this transaction. He balled his fist tighter around his bow and abruptly turned to leave.

"Where is he going?" asked Bofur.

"To guard on the roof, dwarf!" he quipped as he disappeared from sight.

"What knot has his hair twisted into?" Muttered Fili.

"He will grow. His father has influence on him. One day, he will break free and help the world. He has yet to see companionship amongst dwarves and hobbits," Tauriel gently replied.

Kili studied her. The way she talked brought life into her face and a softness not seen in battle. Her red hair draped down her back and the ends clung to her waist. He was about to tell of his gratitude toward her but was rudely interrupted by a loud crash outside. He quickly rushed to the door and peeked outside.

There on the ground was Bard's son, Bain, who was sprawled and entangled in fishing nets.

"Let me help you, laddie," Kili said as he grabbed Bain's arm and pulled him up.

Bain was out of breath and gasped out between gulping air, "My father has been arrested under no charges. Smaug has awoken, he felt it. The ground shook with dragon steps. Smaug's wrath is near!"

"Legolas!" Kili called.

Legolas appeared and without ceremony spoke quickly, "I shall see what can be done."

He nocked an arrow and jumped from rooftop to rooftop without so much as a backwards glance. Tauriel quickly appeared at Kili's side.

"We must be ready," she quietly said.

"We will be, _âzyung_,"(1) he replied and slipped his hand in hers for a brief moment.

Fili watched them. So far, his brother seemed to be doing well after almost being killed.

_What Thorin would do if he knew about this,_ he thought. Not that he would tell him. It would be Kili and Kili alone who would. Fili could only defend him if worse came to worse.

He shook his head and began to make ready weapons.

Legolas muttered under his breath as he slipped silently into the prison. In a way, he liked Kili as a warrior but he would never admit that, not even to Tauriel. He stole the prison keys from the guard who was distracted by a rousing game of gambling. He held back a sniff in disdain at such men who couldn't guard to save their own skins.

He appeared quickly in front of Bard's cell. The man looked at him and he back. Bard looked like a man an elf could trust but he did not wait to find out. He unlocked the cell door with a small clang of the keys turning. Quick as lightning, Bard stood up and made his way toward Legolas who was already halfway out the window.

They reached his home unnoticed. His children called out in joy as they clambered around him.

"We need Thorin. He has started this therefore he has to end this," Bard said to Kili.

"I will go," Tauriel replied.

"Are you mad? Thorin will not listen to an elf!" he argued.

"I did not say I would be going alone," she said as she looked at Fili and Kili, her gaze lingering on Kili.

"You should stay here, M'lady," Fili suggested, "and let us talk to him."

"No Fili. He does not realize that dwarves are not just at stake here. Men, elves, and everything of this world is hanging by a thread. He needs to realize that elf as well as dwarf must unite to conquer what is about to happen. Bofur, stay here and help the people. You as well, Legolas. Fili and Kili shall come with me."

Legolas argued with her in elvish, _"Tauriel, im innas al awartha nín elvellon an i cam ned Kili!"(2)_

"_Car! I gwaith gorgor. Legolas, anno ti__estel!"(3) _she replied passionately.

He nodded in understanding and whispered, _"__Vanya sulie,"(4)_ as he left to scout the skies and land.

Quickly and with efficiency, They packed supplies and headed out the door. Kili turned back to look at Bofur.

"Godspeed, my friend," he said as he walked over and clasped hands with him.

"To you, Kili. Hurry back. I don't like staying with an elf."

Kili swept a bow, smiled, and walked out the door with a quick stride. Using Bard's boat, they set out to Erebor, the home of the King under the Mountain.

1 "Love."

2 "Tauriel, I will not abandon my friend to the hand of Kili!"

3 "Do! The people fear. Legolas, give them hope!"

4 "Fair winds."


	3. Out of the Frying Pan

Reaching Thorin would be easy, convincing him would not.

Tauriel and Kili were slightly ahead of Fili as they climbed the rocky terrain of the Lonely Mountain. They were discussing how best to approach Thorin for he would shut them out quickly, even his own nephews, when an unnatural rumbling from the mountain shook the ground.

Trying to steady themselves, they looked up to the skies. There, in all his magnificence and terror was Smaug the dragon. He flew over them and did not see them in all his rage and malice.

"We must hurry. Come!" called Filli who had caught up.

With a last stretch of mountain, they reached the hidden door of Erebor. The reek of dragon reached them as they hurriedly strode into Kili and Fili's homeland. Mounds of jewels of every kind filled the floor to overflowing in the great halls of Erebor. Tauriel could not touch the ground with her feet. She had no love of such trinkets but even her eyes widened at seeing its terrible greatness. Kili heard shouts and laughter from afar.

"This way!" he called as he strode into a grand hall brimming with more gold and jewels.

There in the middle of all the treasure stood Thorin. His eyes were shadowed by a deep darkness.

"Greetings, Uncle!" Kili said as he hurried his way toward Thorin.

Thorin turned toward his nephew and saw with great displeasement the presence of a she-elf.

"What is an elf doing here?" he asked. Without waiting for an answer, he commanded, "She does not belong here. Away with her!"

"Hold your tongue, Thorin," She quipped at his rudeness."You may be King under the Mountain but you have yet to learn that it is not just you who is affected by your quest. The townsmen are burning! And yet you sit here like the goblin king! Have you no compassion? Where is the Thorin that once sacrificed himself for his people? We need you to fight for our homelands!"

Thorin had stopped moving during her speech and when she had finished, his eyes laid on the most wisest of them all - Bilbo. He easily knew what the halfling would say. He grunted, his pride begging him to not even consider it.

To everyone's surprise, even Bilbo's, he replied, "You are right, elf. Here I am succumbing to my father and grandfather's sickness. We must fight for the people. We are not just mere dwarves to back down from a fight. We are dwarves of Erebor! We will take a stand!"

Kili and Tauriel looked at each other. He warmly smiled at her and said to Thorin, "This is Tauriel, Captain of the Mirkwood Elven Guard. She healed my wounds. Without her, I would not be standing in your presence."

Thorin inclined his head to her, "I am in your debt for saving my nephew's life."

He drew out his sword and with the company crying for the blood of smaug, strode his way out of the halls of Erebor, the shadows in his eyes evaporating.

As they were heading down the Lonely Mountain, the howl of a warg filled the air. Thorin stopped in his tracks. Appearing on the ridge, stood a warg scout.

"Kili," he cried, "Shoot it!"

Quickly nocking an arrow, Kili let fly. The arrow buried itself into the heart of the beast and was forever stilled.

"They are not far behind us. We must hurry," Kili urged.  
On they raced. Through stone and valley, stream and finally the lake. From a distance, the town was orange. Up close, it burned violently without mercy even to the women and children. The second coming of the desolation of smaug was upon them.

Thorin would not let the people burn. He would not see them outcasted from their home. For he knew what it was like to be oppressed. Not even one person lifted a finger to help his kin. He would not let them die.

Kili turned to Tauriel, "_Zataganag!_" (1)

"_Godref_!" (2) she replied as she drew her daggers.

Smaug the terrible looked down on them and thought to himself that they were, indeed, going to be tasty supper. Especially the elf.

Kili seemed to know smaug's thoughts and drew back his bow. As his arrow made its way to Smaug, another arrow buried itself within the gap on Smaug's chest. Smaug gurgled. His wings immobile, he descended quickly and landed hard. The ground shook from the impact. Kili rushed over to Smaug. He hoped he was dead but Smaug lay alive, if only barely.

Smaug looked at Kili with slitted eyes and said, "So you are the one I have heard much about. Thorin Oakenshield's nephew. The path you are to walk is… intriguing."

This was the last thing he said as his eyes dulled and heartbeat stopped. Befuddled, Kili looked at to Tauriel who had arrived unnoticed by himself and Smaug.

"In a way, he is right you know," she said.

"What?" he replied.

"You are intriguing. What lies behind those grey eyes I have never seen before. It is as if you are something more than what you believe you are."

His heart hammered faster at her words. If only he could cup his hand around her cheek, if only he could know her spirit more. With thoughts swarming in his head, Kili and Tauriel walked away from the corpse of Smaug believing that the worst was behind. Out of the frying pan they were but not out of the blazing hot fire.

Azog was a cunning warrior. He grinned with malice on his white warg. He could smell the fear from the ridge at which he stood. Less than a day's march and they would be swarming Erebor. He lead thousands of orcs and they would do his bidding.

Today, he crowed to himself, is a perfect day to kill.

1 To go at once

2 "Together!"


	4. We have a Choice

Kili could not believe his luck. After Smaug had been removed, Thorin had commanded him and Tauriel to visit Thranduil. He had given them instruction to invite him to Erebor's halls to give back what was rightfully his. They did not know Legolas was silently watching them as they made their way to Thranduil.

As they were moving along, they were discussing the cultures they grew up in.

"My parents both died when I was young. Thranduil took me in and I never really understood why. Perhaps he wanted someone who he could trust. I live under the shadow of Legolas, never being who I am because they expect me to be like him."

"I know what it is like," replied Kili as he jumped over a log. "My people expect me to be just as strong as Thorin. They expect me to be who he is. I do not want a life that suppresses who I am."

Tauriel paused midstep and turned to look at him," _Meleth,_ (1) you have a choice. We both do."

"Come with me," he said impulsively.

She reached out to his hands and enclosed hers over his, "I shall… but not yet."

His eyes dulled and he hung his head in sorrow. She cupped her hand and lifted his chin.

"I have nothing with Thranduil's kingdom. The only thing I shall miss is Legolas. I must speak to him for some things he must know before I depart our lands."

Kili looked up at her like she was a radiant star that he cherished more than anything in the world. His eyes searched her face with pure adoration. Tauriel bent to Kili's height. She kissed his brow softly, her sweet scent filling his senses.

"_âzyungel_…" (2) is all he could speak as his emotions showed on his face.

She smiled at him and they started moving along the land again.

Overhearing them, Legolas wanted to embrace Tauriel. He was touched by her affection toward him. He was not pleased with her bestowing a kiss onto Kili. However, he begrudgingly acknowledged that Kili was the most sensible of the dwarves. As he watched them, his heart gave a little in his opinion of dwarves. All he could see from Kili was adoration and protectiveness toward Tauriel. He kept on following them as his heart fought for him to let go of his prejudice.

They were a little more than half way there when they heard the horns of the elves of Mirkwood. They quickly strode to the sound. Kili's eyes widened at the sight of at least 800 elves in armor.

"_Dar_!" (3) called Tauriel.

They obeyed her for she was their captain. She and Kili quickly made their way to the front. They stopped in front of Thranduil.

"My Lord, what is the meaning of this?" she asked.

"The dwarves have taken what is mine! And now I shall reclaim them," he coldly replied.

"King Thranduil," began Kili, "I have come in order to give that which you most desire. Smaug has died and with this, Thorin has been able to find the treasure which you seek. He asks you to visit Erebor. There he can give you back what is yours."

"A most reassuring speech, dwarf. I shall go to Erebor. If he does not keep his word, he will answer to my army. Understood, dwarf?"

"His name is Kili. Kin of Thorin Oakenshield," Tauriel sharply said.

Thranduil raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"So this is he," he muttered to himself.

He looked at Kili again and said to him, "Be careful, _mellon_. (4) Many know your name. Tell Thorin I send greetings and that I shall be there."

Thranduil turned away but turned back to Tauriel, "You have much to answer to for disobeying my orders, Tauriel. However, I shall delay punishment until I return."

With a flick of his finger, they marched on once again. Kili and Tauriel hurried their way to the lake.

"We will make it in time. Thranduil must march around the lake for his soldiers are too many for such a crossing," Tauriel said while leaping across rocks to the shore of the lake.

The boat they had crossed with still floated at the dock. Kili untied the boat and they glided along the lake toward Erebor. When they had reached the other side, they climbed the tall hill that overlooked the desolated Dale.

A roar like no other carried its way to them. Kili's blood recoiled at the sound for he knew who it belonged to. There, in the charcoaled Dale, a mass army of gathering orcs was lead by a pale orc on a white warg.

Azog had come.

1 "Love"

2 My "love of love"

3 "Halt!"

4 "Friend"


	5. Overlooking Loyalty

Tauriel and Kili hurried on their way. Breathless, they reached the halls of Erebor. Thorin sat on his throne awaiting news from Thranduil.

"What is the matter?" he rumbled to them.

"Azog the defiler is on his way with thousands of orcs behind him!" Kili replied.

Thorin grabbed the hilt of his sword tightly, "Let him come!"

"Thorin, we cannot defeat them on our own. There are too many. We must hold them off until Thranduil arrives for he brings almost a thousand warriors!" Tauriel told him.

"Not just elves but men are ready to fight against Azog," came a familiar voice.

They all turned and who but Bard appeared at the main entrance. Dressed for battle, he advanced toward them.

"How can this be?" Thorin questioned.

"The people have made me their leader. It is I who slayed the old Smaug. I am the descendant of Lord Girion of Dale. I will not see my people slaughtered. Azog and the orcs must be defeated. This I will do for my people and other realms of middle-earth," he replied.

Then we shall gladly welcome you," Kili answered before Thorin could muster a reply.

Bard bowed, "Thank you, Kili."

He left to the encampment of his soldiers and waited for the battle to begin.

Thorin turned fully on Kili, "You know full well to keep silent and watch, nephew."

Kili hung his head and quietly said, "Understood, Thorin."

Thorin put his hand on Kili's shoulder and said quietly for only him to hear, "There will be a day when you are king. Fili and I will pass on. Do not grieve too much, my kin, or you will never see the light of day."

Thorin paused to collect his thoughts and continued, "You and Fili are sons to me. I am proud of who you have become."

Thorin took his leave of them and continued along his way to the other dwarves who were further down the hall. He knew of the affection between Kili and Tauriel, he was not blind. But he also knew the prophecy of old which kept him from intervening.

Kili heard the horns of Mirkwood and Thranduil entered the King's hall.

"Well met, Kili." Thranduil conversed with him. "I see you have not fallen prey to the sickness. Pray it never does. I am here to see Thorin Oakenshield, King under the Mountain."

"I am he," Thorin said from behind him.

They turned to him and Thranduil addressed him, "The orcs are crawling their way here. In exchange for what is mine, I will help rid this world of their kind."

"Fair enough," Thorin replied. He turned and nodded to Balin who held a small chest.

"For the King of Mirkwood," Balin said approaching Thranduil. "What is rightfully his restored."

Thranduil took it carefully, slowly opened the lid, and looked in. What he saw almost brought a smile to his lips. He closed the lid and held onto it tightly for fear of its escape.

"My army shall be ready for combat against the orcs. We shall be awaiting them with the men," he said to Thorin.

He turned to Tauriel, "Come, Captain."

"My place is here, my Lord," she contradicted.

He raised his eyebrows at her disobeying him and simply said, "So it is." He walked out of the King's hall to his army that was awaiting his return.

"You belong with your people," Kili said.

"No. I belong with the one whom I love. I shall fight and even die by his side. I will not leave him," she affectionately said.

"You have changed, Tauriel," Legolas said appearing at a side door near her.

Kili spun around and looked him in the eye, "I have heard much about you since the time we had last met, _Bâhûn_." (1)

Legolas looked at him and said, "Perhaps I have overlooked the loyalty of dwarves."

Kili bowed, accepting the apology in stride.

"Go to your father. Fight by his side," Tauriel urged.

"You forget, Tauriel, that I will fight only by your side," he said.

It was the second act of friendship and loyalty shown by elves that day.

Two elves and a dwarf walked out of the King's hall with swords and daggers drawn. On a ridge of the Lonely Mountain stood the army of orcs.

"Let them come. They will see death!" Tauriel cried.

The three stood side by side, ready for what was to come.

1 "Friend"


	6. For Him

Thorin looked at his companions. They were still outnumbered even with elves and men. His companions looked disheartened. He did not want them cowering but to be victorious.

He stood on a large rock for all to see and cried, "People of middle-earth! This is our homeland. Shall we let them take it? No! Let us fight for all we hold dear. Stand, and fight, people of middle-earth! We shall prevail and be victorious this day!"

A loud clamor of cheers and war cries told Thorin the people were heartened. He stepped down and joined his people, the dwarves of Erebor. He noticed that Tauriel and Legolas were with them.  
Kili had nocked an arrow alongside the elves and his brother. To fight and to die beside them was all he could ask for.

"You think we'll make it?" Kili asked Fili.

"We always have, you and I," he replied. "Stay by me, brother."

"You know I will, my brother," Kili said back while clasping Fili's arm in reassurance.

On the plain on the mountain stood four armies ready to die. They charged the orcs with all the ferocity and wrath of a dragon, never breaking stride. The first wave of orcs hit Kili hard as he let his arrow fly and produced another to stab an orc with. He drew his sword and whirled to his left, clashing with a meaty orc. In a heartbeat, the orc's head was detached from its vile body. He worked a rhythm with Fili. One covered the other while the other fought and killed. Out of the corner of his eye, Kili saw Azog approaching them.

"Fili!" Kili called.

Fili turned just as Azog reached him with weapon raised. Fili quickly shifted his weight and let his sword clash with Azog's mace.

"Where is he, kin of Oakenshield?" he growled.

Fili did not answer and instead lifted his sword out from under Azog's mace and slashed quickly at him. Azog flicked his sword away as if it was nothing more than a small nuisance. The sword flew out of Fili's hands. Fili backed up. Kili was running to his aid. If only he could buy time. He drew out one of his daggers and let fly. It grazed against Azog's shoulder, distracting him for a second. It was enough time for Kili to jump onto him and pierce an arrow through his other shoulder. He shook Kili off and he sprawled on the ground, knocking his head against stone.

Azog was not so easily defeated. He did not cry out as he ripped the arrow out of his shoulder. Fili's eyes widened in fear and pulled out every weapon he had. They inflicted pain on Azog but he would not be hindered. Fili stepped more away from Azog. Nothing could protect him.

Kili tried to get up and succeeded in standing on knees. He tried to stand but could not. His hands were trembling too much to nock an arrow. He knew that no help for Fili would come if he did not rise. The others were farther away and could not see in the thickness of the orcs.

Still struggling to rise, he watched as Azog advanced on Fili. He swung his mace hard, barely missing Fili who had jumped back just in time. Fili slightly stumbled and in this moment of weakness, Azog swung his forked arm at him and stabbed him in the chest. Fili gasped in pain, trying to breathe.

Kili yelled in disbelief, adrenalin rushing through his veins. He heart instantly squeezed in grief.

Azog withdrew his arm from Fili. With no support, Fili fell. Azog turned to where Kili stood on his knees. He grinned maliciously and advanced. Before he could reach him, a war cry interrupted his advance and the nimble body of an elf forced him away. Kili saw Azog disappear with a flash of red hair next to him.

Stumbling to the form of Fili, his eyes began to form tears. Fili was coughing up blood and his chest had a pool of blood forming on it.

"Kili," Fili whispered.

"Do not go where I cannot follow!" cried he.

"I will always be with my brother whom I love. No matter where you are, I

will always be there next to you. Remember me," Fili said through his pain.

Kili could not swallow nor answer.

"Promise me, brother! Promise you will remember," Fili choked out.

"I will, my brother," he finally was able to say.

"Kili…. Kili," he said with his final breath and locked his fingers with Kili's.

His hand slackened and his eyes dulled. Kili clutched his brother's hand and

wept bitterly. His scream of grief was uttered for all to hear. He closed his brother's eyes but could not move from the raw grief he felt.

He was wishing himself to die and be with his brother when the soft touch of Tauriel brought him back to life.

"He would want you to live and keep his legacy alive," she quietly said.

He let go of his brother's hand while Tauriel helped him up onto his wobbly feet.

He let his tears fall as he gruffly said, "For him, I will live."


	7. One Last Time

The smell of blood filled Kili's nose as he fought on. Both anger and grief raged and consumed him. The only thing that kept him from losing total control was his promise and the voice of Tauriel which was a light in the dark. They were outnumbered and he could see Thorin making his way to Azog.

Thorin's heart filled with fire and vengeance as he swung his sword with a battle cry at the defiler. He would see Azog fall no matter what it cost him. Azog grinned and laughed with mirth. Here then, the real battle began.

They fought on, not one seeming to gain or lose. Thorin began to tire; his movements slightly slower. Azog took advantage of this and raked him in the chest. With a roar of pain, Thorin stumbled back.

Kili would not watch another of his kin die. He could not. With speed even quick for a dwarf, he came behind Azog. He did not notice Kili for he was gloating over his sure victory and was eager to behead Thorin Oakenshield. Azog raised his forked hand. Just as he swung it down toward Thorin's head, he heard a shout and a searing pain ran throughout his chest. With another cry, he felt his arm intensify with pain. Kili had withdrawn his sword from Azog's back and had cut off the rest of his arm.

Azog turned to his attacker with wide eyes.

"This is for my brother, _Urkhas_,"(1) Kili raged and with a flick of his sword, beheaded the king of the orcs.

With a kick at his body, Kili walked over him in disgust and ran over to the wounded Thorin who was knelt in pain. As he began to fall, Kili grabbed him and gently laid Thorin's head in the crook of his arm.

"Take me to Gandalf," Thorin struggled out.

Kili looked desperately into Thorin's eyes and with a heave, lifted Thorin into his arms. Through all the confusion and mayhem he ran with the weight of Thorin. The orcs were too many to avoid and he could not wield his sword or noc an arrow.

When all seemed lost, an eagle's cry reached his ears followed by a multitude more. Down swooped the great eagles of lore onto the battlefield. They uprooted orcs and wargs and dropped them mercilessly from great heights. With much of the orcs vanishing from their path, Kili hurried to where he saw a tall grey hat.

"Gandalf!" he shouted hoarsely.

With a thwack of his staff against an orc, he turned and gazed at the sight of Kili carrying Thorin.

"Bring him here. Quickly!" he commanded.

Thorin looked upon Gandalf as he was laid down on the ground.

"My journey is at an end, Gandalf," Thorin rasped. "There is nothing you can do, my friend."

Gandalf's eyes clouded in grief and then cleared as he nodded.

"Then we shall protect and keep you company until the last," he finally replied.

"No! He cannot die. I will not let another of my kin die. They took my brother! What more can they take before I break?" Kili wildly said in deep and bitter grief.

"The prophecy has been fulfilled then," Thorin said as his face gave way to grief.

"What prophecy has brought such desolation? Tell me!" Kili raged.

"That you, Kili Elvenfriend shall reign with an elf by your side for your kin will pass away. I and Gandalf are one of few who have remembered such a prophecy."

Kili collapsed to his knees in blinded grief.

"Be strong, Kili. I shall not say 'do not grieve' for you have every right to. Take the throne with my blessing," Thorin said.

He grasped Kili's arm and drew him closer, "Fili and I will always be with you. You are my son, Kili. And I will forever love you, even in death."

His last words sounded far away and his breathing faltered.

"No! Thorin! Do not leave me! I cannot do this without you. Come back! Please!"

He broke off whimpering and buried his face into the neck of Thorin. With a last choke, Thorin's face relaxed. He was no longer on this earth.

Still weeping, Kili balled his fists and stood. Anger and bitterness overtook him as he unsheathed his sword.

"Kili, do not forget yourself!" shouted Gandalf but Kili did not listen.

He charged into the still raging battle and did not look back. He was shaken out of his anger by the sudden appearance of Tauriel. She did not see the orc to her side who had his sword raised. His anger now an all consuming fire, he rushed at the orc and fell upon him. They fought on the ground. The orc was strong and cut deep into his old arrow wound. He gasped and blood began to trickle out. His leg useless, he swung his sword hard and contacted the heart of the orc. With the orc's death rattle finished, he dropped his sword.

His wound was seeping life from him. He knew he would not live long.

_If only I had gotten to see her face one last time,_ he thought as his mind faded away.

1.) "Demon"


	8. All I could Ask for

With blurry eyes, Kili awoke. His vision cleared and he saw Tauriel close to him. Tauriel's hair gleamed with moonlight. He reached out with a shaking hand and grasped a few strands feebly.

"Why am I not dead? I must be for you walk only in my dreams," he murmured in delirium.

"Hush, _Melethron_.(1) Rest now," she gently said.

As she said this, his eyes grew heavy as if her words held a spell. He drifted in and out of sleep. On the fourth day, he awoke revived and did not speak deliriously. He sat up and found himself in the king's chamber in Erebor. He did not understand why Thorin put him their. It slowly came to him: the battle.

He thought he had no tears left but his face began to shine with tears. Kili clenched his fist as if it still held Fili's hand.

"They will always be with you," came Tauriel's soothing voice.

"It never seemed like I would be king," he breathed. "It always was more befitting that Thorin was king and Fili as the next heir. They were more fit to be kings than I ever could be," he sorrowfully said.

"Do not hold onto what could have been but remember them as they were," she said and placed her hand in his from across where he sat.

"Thorin… Thorin said…" he could not finish his thought.

Tauriel waited patiently in silence. She knew his grief would run deep for many years to come.

"He said that I would reign with an elf at my side," he finally mustered out.

"Did I not say I would come with you?" she gently reminded him.

He looked up at her with the same adoration when they first met.

"Tauriel… My life is yours. I love you most deeply ever since I laid eyes on you. It will be hard to live amongst dwarves but I promise you this: I will always be by your side," he confessed.

"I fell in love with a dwarf in the dungeons of Mirkwood. I promised in my heart that I would stay with him until the end of my days. Living among dwarves with him by my side is all I could ask for," she passionately replied.

A hush fell upon them. Kili stood and drew near where she sat. He reached out with his hand and softly cupped her cheek.

"_Miziminh_,"(2) he whispered.

He slowly leaned toward her and slightly tilted his head to one side. He half closed his eyes and kissed her gently on the lips. She returned his kiss with fire and he felt his soul revive. They broke apart and stayed close to each other.

"_Dartha arnediad_," she said. "It means forever until the end."

Kili smiled, the first time he had since Thorin and Fili's death. He drew away but still held her hand.

"The other's must be somewhere around here," he said.

"Yes. They are distributing the gold and jewels amongst the people. They thought it wise to do so. They did not want Kili Elvenfriend to befall the same sickness as his kin."

"They know?" he asked from hearing his title spoken.

"The whole kingdom knows, Kili, though same wag their heads in dismay at the potential union of dwarf and elf," she replied.

Pulling on her hand to rise he said, "Then let us give them a sight to remember."

1.) "Lover"

2.) "My jewel"

This is just the beginning of a life spent in love and peace as one for Kili and Tauriel. However, our journey ends here.

As Gandalf in the future says, "I will not say 'do not weep' for not all tears are an evil."


End file.
